10 Songs
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Cada canción tiene su historia. Viñetas de diferentes personajes, no necesariamente pairing. Hedwig-Harry, Ronmione, James/Lily, Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Vìktor, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, Ron Wealsey/Lavender Brown, George Weasley, Cho Chang/Harry Potter P.D. Voy cambiando los personajes de acuerdo a la viñeta más nueva.
1. Hedwig

**Still I Fly**

Hedwig había estado a lado de Harry desde que había entrado al mundo mágico, para el Elegido representaba muchas cosas y, a veces, le gustaba soltarla y volar con ella por los campos de Quidditch. Eran las pocas veces que madrugaba.

Y cuando le dio el rayo verde a su amada Hedwig vio desaparecer todos esos recuerdos tan de repente que le dolió y solo pudo gritar cuando su compañera caía.

Sin embargo eso le dio coraje para seguir atacando a los mortífagos con furia, y a seguir volando.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto no es un fic, son como viñetas -¿así se dice no?- es una dinámica muy divertida que vi por ahí, pones tu celular, iPod, o cualquier cosa en modo aleatorio y con cada canción que se ponga escribes una viñeta durante el tiempo que dura la canción. No se puede volver a poner la canción ni cambiarla.<strong>

**Basado en la canción Still I Fly, de la película Aviones -que no he visto-, interpretada por Macy Kate y Austin Pecario.**

**Personaje principal de la próxima viñeta: Ron Weasley.**


	2. Ron Weasley

**Lost**

Ron siempre había sabido que Hermione era una persona excepcional, una persona especial para él. Al principio la odiaba, luego había sido su amiga y al final se había enamorado de ella.

No sabía desde cuándo pero lo importante era que –finalmente- lo reconocía. Tal vez todavía tenía una oportunidad de regresar con ellos pues los había dejado cuando el horrocrux se apoderó de él. A lo mejor era una vana esperanza pero la perseguiría hasta el final para encontrarlos de nuevo, para encontrarla a ella.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya tiempo, no sabía cuánto exactamente porque la búsqueda de sus mejores amigos lo había consumido por completo. No había avanzado pero no por eso desistía.<p>

Y entonces pasó lo del desiluminador, y la voz de Hermione llamándolo suavemente, en cuanto la oyó supo que no estaba tan perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>He vuelto :D Inspirado en la canción Lost de Michael Bublé.<strong>

**Personaje principal de la siguiente viñeta: **James Potter

P.D. Voy cambiando los personajes de acuerdo a la viñeta más nueva.


	3. James Potter-Lily Evans

**Candy**

James siempre perseguía a Lily, era como un huracán por todos los sentimientos que ella provocaba en él.

Siempre trataba de hacer algo para que se fijara en él. Un montón de tonterías como cuando de reglo de San Valentín se dio a sí mismo de regalo. Obviamente lo rechazó pero aunque fue humillante y le dolió, Lily se disculpó después y eso le dio esperanza porque lo dijo de manera tan dulce que eso solo podía significar que no lo odiaba tanto como él –o ella- creía.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo este one-shot estuvo basado en la canción de Candy de Robin Williams. Nos vemos pronto. n_n<p>

Personaje del siguiente one-shot: Regulus Black.


	4. Regulus Black

**Demons**

Regulus Black estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, nunca sería recordado por ello si es que todo salía bien.

Estaba harto de tener que ir a rendir cuentos al Señor Tenebroso y, sobre todo, estaba cansado de herir gente; no los conocía pero eso no lo hacía menos horrible o soportable. Se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que había creído desde niño estaba… mal, no se percató de cuándo sucedió eso pero sí se daba cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para salir de las filas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Tomó aire, como si así pudiera infundirse más valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tal vez fuera demasiado tarde para dejar al Señor Tenebroso pero no era tarde para hacer lo correcto.

-Krecher, vamos, es hora.


	5. Ginny Weasley-Harry Potter

**A year without rain**

Ginny había tenido un día muy duro, Neville había sido castigado de nuevo por los hermanos Carrow, y esa vez se habían excedido demasiado, Poppy había ayudado lo más que había podido pero desde que habían prohibido la estancia en la enfermería más de un día Neville todavía estaba en mal estado. Así que lo había llevado a la sala de menesteres, al menos ahí estaría tranquilo y a salvo de cualquier idiota que tratara de hacerle daño de nuevo.

Alguien pasó a su lado y chocó con ella, el moretón que le había quedado de hacía unos días atrás en un encuentro particularmente desagradable con algunos slytherins le dolió.

De repente el retrato de la chica que los había estado ayudando la llamó, no necesitaba decirle nada más ella sabía que tenía que ir hacia la sala de menesteres.

Cuando finalmente llegó no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, casi todos los gryffindors estaban presentes y en el centro estaba Harry. Su amado Harry. Por un momento pensó que él no la había extrañado en lo absoluto, que la razón de su ruptura realmente había sido que no la quería en vez de protección como sus hermanos le habían asegurado mil y un veces.

Pero ahì estaba en sus ojos; el amor. Podía verlo tan claro y estaba segura de que todos los demás también podían verlo porque nadie se interpuso en su camino cuando fue a abrazarlo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado este drabble :D<p>

Canciòn: A year without rain

Artista: Selena Gomez

Siguiente drabble: Viktor/Hermione


	6. Viktor Krum-Hermione Granger

**About a girl**

A Viktor le sudaban las manos como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando hizo su prueba para unirse al equipo de quidditch había pasado eso.

Ahí, en la biblioteca, estudiando sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie más a su alrededor se encontraba la chica más excepcional que había visto. Era menor que él; sí, pero también era muy inteligente y no se derretía cuando él entraba en la habitación o trataba de coquetearle.

Hermione Granger no era así.

Y eso era lo que gustaba, si lograba conquistar su corazón sería porque realmente le gustaba no porque fuera un jugador famoso de quidditch o porque tuviera un cuerpo envidiable –según muchas revistas de chicas-.

Así que se armó de valor, en cuanto las chicas que lo rodeaban se fueron él se acercó tímidamente hacia ella.

-Hola –dijo él.

Hermione levantó su mirada hacia él y se le olvidaron las palabras.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó con evidente impaciencia para volver a su tarea.

Viktor hubiera sonreído de no haber estado tan nervioso.

-¿Crees poder enseñar la biblioteca?

Por un momento hubo desconcierto en su cara pero luego asintió con la cabeza. Viktor casi saltó de la alegría cuando se dispuso a guardar sus cosas.

-Gracias –le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, personalmente amo esta pareja porque son tan tiernos que lasndafkjsnd :3<p>

Canciòn: About a girl

Artista: The Academy is...

Pròximo drabble: Bill Weasley-Fleur Delacour


	7. Bill Weasley-Fleur Delacour

**Marry you**

Bill Weasley sabía que estaba perdido desde el momento en que Fleur Delacour y él se quedaron solos durante la noche en el trabajo. La parte veela era tan sofisticada –y un tanto estirada- que ponía a Bill algo nervioso pues no sabía de qué hablar con ella.

Al principio de hacía falta la conversación, cada quien estaba enfrascado en su trabajo, el raspar de las plumas contra los pergaminos era el único sonido pero Bill terminó pronto su trabajo y no quería dejarla sola, tan tarde en la oficina. Además tenía un traje de repuesto ahí por si acaso.

Trató varios temas para iniciar una conversación, la rubia no respondió a muchos, pensando que estaba molesta porque no la dejaba trabajar desistió y simplemente se sentó a esperar a que ella terminara.

Imagínense su sorpresa cuando al terminar Fleur respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas que él había formulado anteriormente en orden. Y al final le sonrió y salió tan tranquila, ni siquiera el estrés y la falta de sueño la hacían ver menos hermosa de lo que era.

Se quedó solo en la ofician tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Definitivamente se iba a casar con esa mujer.

* * *

><p>Hola :D Uno nuevo, ya casi termino los diez n_n Muchas gracias por el comentario me alegrò mucho, que bueno que les estèn gustando. Lo de las viñetas... ni yo lo tengo muy claro pero hay divisiones de one-shots, drabbles y viñetas dependiendo de la longitud pero no recuerdo còmo era XD Hasta la pròxima.<p>

Canciòn: Marry you

Artista: Bruno Mars


	8. Ron Weasley-Lavender Brown

**Something that we are not**

Ronald estaba comenzando a hartarse, Lavender siempre estaba tan pegada a él y lo adoraba… DEMASIADO. Pero no podía simplemente decirle que ya no quería seguir con ella, sería de muy mala educación hacerlo como quería hacerlo así que decidió que terminaría con ella de una manera más discreta y planeada para herirla lo menos posible.

Vio a Hermione que se acercaba por el pasillo, su corazón revoloteó e intento hablarle pero entonces Lavender apareció de la nada y le planto un beso… con lengua. Cuando por fin se despegaron, Ron logró ver la maraña castaña de pelos de Hermione perderse en la distancia. Miró a Lavender que comenzaba a parlotear -de nuevo- y pensó que en definitiva tenía que acabar con eso INMEDIATAMENTE.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong> Something that we are not

**Artista:** Demi Lovato

Tada! Otro más :D Espero les haya gustado :3


	9. George Weasley

**You make me brave**

George lloró y lloró, y lloró hasta que no pudo más. Todos le decían que estaba bien que no importaba porque así sacaba todo el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su hermano. Las lágrimas pararon y vio sus manos mojadas con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que admitía que su hermano gemelo ya no estaba con él.

Y de repente ya no hubo lágrimas qué derramar, simplemente un gran vacío que estaba en él y que no parecía llenarse. Y tal vez la peor parte era que él no quería llenarlo pues le recordaba que Fred realmente había estado ahí, realmente habían compartido tantas bromas y habían hecho a enojar a su madre incontables veces –así como a toda su familia y más de media población de Hogwarts-. No había dormido, no recordaba desde cuándo, y así como no había podido de repente todo cayó sobre él y quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía, había tratado de convocar su <em>patronus<em> pensando en un recuerdo en concreto de su hermano pero no había podido lograrlo. Simplemente no había salido nada más que un pequeño pero profundo dolor de ese recuerdo.

Y George nunca intentó volver a convocar su _patronus_.

* * *

><p>Finalmente le iba a pedir matrimonio a Angelina pero algo lo detuvo, simplemente no podía y entonces alguien pasó: un pelirrojo más o menos de su altura con andar despreocupado, que reía. Y aunque sabía que era imposible que fuera él eso le dio el coraje de decir lo que tenía que decir:<p>

-Angelina ¿soportarías todas mis bromas por lo que nos quede de vida?

Y Angelina sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: You make me brave<strong>

**Artista: Amanda Cook & Bethel Music**


	10. Cho ChangHarry Potter

**The Rose**

Cho Chang no quería arriesgarse otra vez, Cedric había muerto el año pasado y ahora que se había enamorado de Harry Potter, el tierno y pequeño Harry que había parecido crecer tanto de un verano a otro. El mismo Harry Potter que casi moría cada año ¿por qué debería de ser diferente ese año?

Y así fue, Harry otra vez se ponía en peligro pero esta vez ella se ponía a su lado, junto a él, aunque realmente no estuviera preparada para comprometerse de nuevo.

Y aun así Cho besó a Harry.

Y fue hermoso sintió que de verdad podía ser curada.

Y entonces Marietta los traicionó.

La decepción en los ojos de Harry le hizo ver claro que ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Su frágil rosa murió.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: The Rose<strong>

**Artista: Janis Joplin**

Finalmente la última, espero que les hayan gustado.


End file.
